


Unlearning

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Series: Finn Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Conditioning, First Order, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has to unlearn habits from the First Order</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlearning

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend [Anna](ill-strike-down-sinners.tumblr.com) on tumblr!

Finn found himself flinching every time anyone with an ounce of authority passed him in the wide halls. He would butt his heels up against the wall, standing straight as a board with his chest puffed out and his hand raised up to his head in a salute. A few weeks after he got out of the medbay, people finally felt comfortable enough to tell him to stop. Especially Leia and Ackbar and Poe. It took them several times telling him but he finally got it down to just the twitch and a slight stutter in his step.

Rey was still off-world, occasionally sending him holo-messages about how she was slowly but surely winning over Luke Skywalker and she thought she would be able to come back to the base any day now. But Poe was there with him, going on short two to three day recon missions, though Finn never knew his schedule. He would sometimes round a corner and there would be a slightly haggard but no worse for wear Poe, his flight suit off his shoulders and tied around the waist. Still, Finn couldn't help his urge to salute.

“Finn, we haven't even decided where you’ll be with us yet. So, technically I'm not above you.”

“It’s just...habit. Like, my muscles think instead of my brain.”

“I get it, buddy. It's like that with flying. Certain things have to be automatic or its death. You did what you had to to survive in the Order. No one’s mad at you. We just want you to relax.” Poe placed a hand on Finn’s shoulder then and it was so warm, comforting.

Finn nodded. “Thank you.” He said, letting his eyes close and breathing out a sigh that released at least a little of the tension in his shoulders and belly.

“Any time. Seriously. I mean it. Any time. If you need someone to tell you you're wonderful and we’re glad to have you here, I'm your guy. You need someone to remind you you're not in the Order anymore, you know where to find me. But for now, I need a shower and a ten year nap.” He patted Finn on the shoulder and then wandered off.

Finn couldn't explain it, but even those affirmative statements had helped a lot. It wasn't going to immediately fix the problem but it sure did get him in the right mindset. He did need reminding that he was no longer in the First Order. He was in the Alliance, a rebel. And he was damn glad to be there, damn glad to have decided to take a chance and rescue Poe. Damn glad he’d gotten a chance to meet Poe, to meet Rey. And Leia Organa. His brief acquaintance with Han Solo. Legends, myths. And if everything worked out, he would get to meet Luke Skywalker. Wasn't that the life? Embraced by people who were open and loving, despite everything.

He moved down the hallway, towards the intelligence office and saw General Ackbar. He was so proud of himself when he didn't stop, managed a polite nod that the General returned with the Mon Calamarian equivalent of a smile. He knew he was home, even if they were still at war.


End file.
